


Pride and Grief

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: hp_ficathon, Destruction, Drabble, M/M, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Wand"

In the end, two wands were all that was left of the worst man and the greatest boy to ever change the wizarding world. The battle was fierce on both sides, and the true colors of many were shown that day.

At last, they faced off. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had already lost when he ignored Harry's abusive childhood. He had already lost when he allowed Sirius to die. He had already lost when Harry fell in love with Tom. But he raised his wand against Harry anyways. Out of pride.

And in grief, Tom destroyed the world.


End file.
